


Sweet Dream《Super Sons/Jondami》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Jondami，一點關於夢境和未來的糾結。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Dream《Super Sons/Jondami》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Jondami，全篇做夢來的，畫面轉文字。Bug眾多，無邏輯紓壓。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

Damian閃過一道準確朝他飛來的燦爛紅光，嘴裡止不住地咒罵，可能有些過了頭，通訊裡傳來各式各樣的抱怨。

他一點也不在乎。事實上，Damian現在只想揪住那個站在建築頂端對著泰坦們不斷發射魔法類攻擊的反派痛揍一輪。

最近的反派不知道怎麼搞的，全都魔法不用錢一樣隨地狂轟爛炸，偏偏這又是最難搞的攻擊之一，一道光下來發生什麼事都有可能，幾乎所有派得上用場的超英都在焦頭爛額地來回奔波處理這場該死的魔法慶典。某個惡魔爬出地獄的節日不是才剛過完嗎，這些趕不上流行的廢物。Damian忍不住在心底咒罵。

「我操你......！」敏捷閃過不知道第幾道劈來的光芒，遠處的情景讓處於喘息間隙的Damian再度爆出所有不該吐出的粗口。

硬是要在泰坦裡參上一腳的超級小子立於不遠處，正對著一片大約也是魔法搞出來的偌大鏡子發著愣。從Damian的角度望去，他看不見Jonathan都看到了些什麼，他只能看見他的表情一路從開始到的喜悅轉變成震驚，然後是愕然和難以置信，最終凝固於茫然。

無數反派的攻擊下，超級小子像被瞬間抽出靈魂似地對著眼前波動微光的鏡子呆愣，即使不知道Jonathan都看見了什麼，Damian也能感覺大事不妙。

「Jon！」他用最快的速度指揮他的隊員們給那個還在屋頂蹦噠的蠢貨來上一頓飽揍，自己衝上前將Jonathan拖離那面詭異的鏡子。過程並不艱難，Damian沒有收到任何反抗，事實上，超級小子仿佛瞬間失去所有力量般虛弱。

「醒醒，Kent！」Damian又喊了一次，帶了些惱怒和急促，他發誓如果Jonathan再沒反應就要掏出腰帶深處的氪石蝙蝠鏢給他來點急救。

Jonathan醒了，他的眼神終於開始聚焦。算他好運，Damian暗暗鬆了口氣。

可接下來Jonathan卻用一個Damian從未想過會出現在超級小子眼中的神情看著他。愧疚、恐懼，憤怒和哀傷，所有激烈至極的情緒像傾覆的顏料般在Jonathan澄藍色的眼裡混合成一股黑暗洪流。

「Damian......？」

他們看向對方，像兩個從未相識的陌生人。

※

Damian拍拍身上的大衣，用玻璃反射的映像稍稍整理好儀容後抬手按下門鈴，響亮制式的吵鬧鈴聲從門縫透出讓他不禁皺眉。

他無法理解超人在自己家門裝設電鈴這種無意義東西的概念。只要超人想，不論誰接近這個街區他都能聽見或看見不是嗎。

「歡迎，Damian。」屋內傳來沉厚的腳步聲，帶著黑框眼睛的Clark Kent打開大門對他露出溫和的笑容。「謝謝你願意來這趟。」

「不用謝。」Damian回答，脫下大衣熟門熟路地掛到一旁的置衣架上，「情況如何？」

Damian單刀直入直面主題的問句讓超人臉上的笑容瞬間淡去，他嘆了口氣，「還是一樣。」

「他一直把自己關在房間裡，什麼也不說，也拒絕和任何人談話，Jon從來沒有像這樣過。」他神情嚴肅而苦惱，「當然，如果什麼也不問我絕對能夠直接把他從房裡揪出來，但我不覺得這是個好主意。」

「他的狀態是從和你們夜巡回來後開始的。」Clark滿是擔憂，明明應該充滿怨忿的內容卻奇異自然地不帶著任何責怪意味，或許超人永遠的正面思考方式很難讓他真的對人產生什麼埋怨或怪罪，他只是針對眼前的困境感到無力。「我想Jon或許會願意和你談談。」

「明白了，Kent先生，這很明顯是我的疏失，我會負上全責。」Damian聽完用一如往常的超齡語氣和詞句雙手抱胸應下。在他看來這不過是個小問題，但仍然，他得為自己未察覺到搭檔的失常負起責任。魔法攻擊造成的效果一向千奇百怪，但沒什麼是他的應對策略無法解決的，向來如此。

Jonathan房間的門鎖得死緊，但這對Damian來說毫無意義，羅賓技能裡開鎖是最微不足道的一條，他輕鬆撬開門鎖，推開門走了進去。

這間房間變了。邁入門內的第一步後瘋湧而來、令全身顫慄的危機感立刻讓Damian意識到了這個事實。

他瞇起眼借著昏暗的光線環顧四周，以往不論是走正門或窗臺，每次造訪Jonathan房間時那股雜亂而明亮的氣息總是撲面而來，擁有快樂童年的男孩特有的開朗氣息毫無道理地充斥每一個角落。

可此刻這個空間卻顯得昏暗而壓抑，Damian從未見過使用的窗簾被層層拉上，即便窗外是萬里無雲的晴空，陽光也仍被厚重窗簾所阻隔，虛弱地在布面暈開片片駁雜光斑。

「你來做什麼？」

Damian的眼睛很快適應了昏暗的光線，他朝聲音源頭看去，發現Jonathan拉著一條厚重的被子，裹住全身將自己藏在角落，只露出一雙紅光微亮的眼睛沉沉地盯著他。

「來看你出了什麼事。基於你似乎並不想讓你父親參與進來，我剛剛已經請他離開屋內，順便請他關閉對這裡的注意。」男孩陰沉嚇阻的視線對羅賓絲毫不造成影響，他毫無懼色地走向他，並且敏銳地發現Jonathan在對他動作時幾乎是反射地微弱顫動。「感覺如何？有什麼問題現在立刻告訴我。」

「什麼事也沒有，你可以離開了。」Jonathan的逐客迅速又堅決。

「你叫這沒事？」Damian環顧著陰暗的房間停下腳步，看向角落縮成一坨的棉被球，「你已經翹掉無數次的訓練，Kent，偷懶也該有個限度。」

「是夜巡，我從沒叫你訓練我，」Jonathan壓抑的聲音傳來，「而且那又怎麼樣，對你來說不是剛好嗎？你一直覺得我是個麻煩。」

Damian為他近乎控訴的語調揚起眉尖，「當超人因此每天愁眉苦臉以至於蝙蝠俠也來要我去好好解決一個我根本無法確定原因的問題時就一點也不剛好了，懂嗎？」他又朝Jonathan走近幾步，而後者想往更角落閃躲的意圖也越加明顯，這個認知讓Damian的耐性高速流失，他忍無可忍地一個大步上前直接揪住Jonathan的被子。

「你到底在搞什麼？！Jon...」Damian的話還沒說完，突然出現的危機感就先讓他側過頭，一道紅光帶著高熱劃過他的臉頰，在身後的天花板上留下兩道焦痕。

「不要靠近我！」Jonathan尖聲大吼，他激動地用被子把自己全部蓋住，拼命往不能再退的角落縮去。

Damian順勢放開手，瞇眼仔細看向兩道焦痕。「你的能力又失控了？」

Jonathan沒有回答，棉被遮蓋下他整個身軀止不住地顫抖。

「也不是沒發生過，我們可以解決這件事，」Damian冷靜地說，他不知道Jonathan的能力為什麼又突然失控，但他的搭檔似乎快要瀕臨崩潰邊緣，他必須控制好現況，「只要你現在跟我回蝙蝠洞，我們很快就能查出......」

「離開。」Jonathan打斷了他。

「什麼？」

「我叫你離開，」角落的超級小子重複地說著，他的身體還在顫抖，聲音卻穩定得可怕，「以後不要再靠近我。」

「你在說什麼蠢話！」Damian怒了，從進門到現在，Jonathan滿嘴都在叫他滾遠點，他能忍到現在都幾乎要佩服自己。

「你不懂！」Jonathan大吼。

「懂什麼？！」Damian吼了回去。

「你會死，好嗎？！因為我！」Jonathan一把扯下被子站起來朝著Damian吼道。他看起來糟透了，黑色的捲髮亂翹，因為多日沒曬到太陽顯得虛弱蒼白，一雙可憐兮兮的藍眼蓄滿淚水，現在Damian知道為什麼Jonathan被子下的身體會不斷顫抖了，他在哭。

「因為我，就像之前你哥哥想殺了我阻止城市毀滅一樣...、不、不一樣，我看見了。」他語無倫次地說著，語速飛快。「我又看見了。」

就像美夢成真。Jonathan著迷地看著鏡子裡的影像。

他看見了他們的搭檔夜巡，Damian終於鬆口讓他加入了少年泰坦，他們一起度過無數冒險，成為了比爸爸和蝙蝠俠都要來得出色的最佳拍檔。他成為超人，而Damian繼承了蝙蝠俠，無數的戰場或危機中他們形影不離，鮮紅色的披風總在漆黑的影子身旁獵獵飛揚。最終他們雙手交握，相視而笑。

就像是美夢成真。Jonathan為這樣的畫面驚奇，並且打從心底感到巨大的喜悅，他無比堅信，這將是他們的未來。

但畫面並未停止，無數的影像仍在飛逝，他眼睜睜地看著所有美好的現實是怎麼樣殘酷地急轉直下。

他看見Damian是怎麼為了阻止一場人類因畏懼超人力量而針對他設下的卑劣陰謀，毫不猶豫地衝上前為他擋下足以致命的一擊，即便生命消散的一刻，那雙綠眼裡不曾顯露出絲毫後悔或畏懼。

他看見未來的自己緊緊擁抱著Damian冰冷的軀體，悲傷得幾乎無法拼湊字句。他再也無法從失去摯愛之人的哀慟中復原，所有曾經堅信的一切隨著照亮血紅天際的火光與無數悽慘嘶吼消逝殆盡。

「你不要再靠近我了。」Jonathan低下頭喃喃自語，淚水隨著他的話語接連不斷地滴落，「都是我的錯。」

都是他的錯。他早該在Drake大費周章從未來回來解決他時就不做任何反抗地讓他完成所有該做的事，而不是自以為是地抓著一絲天真的奢望反覆掙扎。Jonathan緊握雙拳，幾乎要被這份令人窒息的絕望壓垮。

「閉嘴。」Damian簡潔地打斷他。

他一把揪住Jonathan的衣領，重重地把他砸到牆上，另一手唰地一聲將所有礙事的窗簾全數拉開，Jonathan反射地伸手遮擋，突如其來的陽光讓他的眼球細密地刺痛，眼淚更加不受控制的噴湧。

「醒了嗎？你到底有多蠢才會讓一個蹩腳反派上不了檯面的小魔法把你弄成這副悲慘的樣子？」Damian嘴角勾著一貫嘲諷的弧度，因著淚水而模糊的影像裡，窗外透入的陽光彷彿將他整個人鍍上一圈柔軟的金線，像氪星人生命之源的太陽般閃閃發光。「我活得好好的，蠢貨。」

Jonathan下意識地搖頭，他張開口，卻不知道該怎麼才能告訴Damian，他是真的害怕。

不僅僅只是這樣一個反派弄出來的虛幻影像，更是因為那些可能出現的未來，無數次地，似乎總有人在無時無刻地提醒著他，Damian有一日會步入萬劫不復的死亡深淵，連帶著所有人類都將一起陪葬。無論他是否擁有了著普通人難以企及的力量，無論他用這份力量拯救了多少人，他永遠都會是那個造成悲劇的罪魁禍首。

Jonathan害怕，他怕那樣的現實，怕無可挽回的結局，還有那個什麼也不再在乎的自己。

他不由自主地去試想這些事全都成為現實，Damian在他的懷裡停下呼吸，溫暖身軀逐漸僵硬變冷，鮮活多變的綠眼永遠地失去焦距，Jonathan在窒息般的痛苦中發現，鏡子裡所倒影映出的毀滅毫無疑問會是他的未來。

「聽好了，Jon，這些話我只說一次。」Damian似乎知道他都在想些什麼，他放開了Jonathan的衣領，雙手抱胸，像以往不耐地解釋最簡單的道理時那樣皺著眉對著他說。

「我不會死，...閉嘴，聽我說。」他惡狠狠地瞪去一眼，將Jonathan想說出口的反駁堵在喉嚨。

「我不會死，你也不會害死我或全人類，懂嗎？即使萬分之一的意外有發生的一天，拉薩路池水、基因克隆、意識上傳或他媽的修改時間線，」Damian用無庸置疑的語氣說著，永遠都是那樣的自信無疑讓人無法不去信服。「我總會找到解決的方法，向來如此。」

「這是我給你的保證。」他說。

堅定，真實，毫不猶豫。Jonathan看著陽光下的Damian幾乎忘了呼吸。

總是如此。短暫沈默中Jonathan終於散去所有的防備，多日來的疲憊如洶湧潮水般襲來將他淹沒，但他的心卻是前所未有地安定。Damian總是有著這樣的力量，只要一句話，就能夠輕而易舉地抹去他所有的不安與恐懼。

「你該休息一會，Jon。」他輕輕地擁住他，拂過耳際的溫暖彷彿最美好溫柔的夢境 ，「什麼事都等醒來後再說。」

「好夢。」

意識墜落混沌前他聽見Damian說。

FIN

直到很久以後，Jonathan最恐懼的一切發生的時刻，捧著從蝙蝠電腦終端傳來的秘密檔案，他才知道那段年幼遙遠的承諾究竟有著什麼樣的重量。

他苦澀地笑著看向檔案開頭附帶冗長條碼的檔案數字，無數的計劃足以保證他會在接下來的時光中不斷追尋和嘗試。

我會找到解決的方法。Damian說。

那麼我就會繼續等待。Jonathan輕聲回答。

他們終將重逢。

※


End file.
